


You Take Me Higher With Every Breath

by MaxMattel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Voyeurism, second years as third years, so they're 18 basically but im still tagging as underage just in case, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Futakuchi puts on a show for Aone.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	You Take Me Higher With Every Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting much recently, I've been so busy adjusting back to being at university plus the High Holy Days, so I've just been a little swamped. I wanted to say a huge thank you for getting me to 150k views on my page, because omg!! that's crazy!! Thank you to everyone who has ever read any of my fics, but especially to the people who leave kudos and comments because those seriously make my day. 
> 
> If y'all have any suggestions for what I should do to celebrate 150K, please let me know! I've got some other things coming up but if you guys would like to see anything specific, I would love to know.

Futakuchi always thinks of Aone when he’s like this; splayed out on his bed and touching himself. Since they started dating, and even for a while before then, Futakuchi would always picture the middle blocker when his hands roamed over his lithe body. Tonight is no different. Futakuchi groans into his pillow as he spreads his two fingers apart, effectively stretching himself out. He hisses at the slight burn but rocks his hips back against his hand nonetheless. He pumps the two fingers in and out of himself, pressing in all the way to the knuckles. Futakuchi can feel himself beginning to loosen, but it was nothing compared to how it felt to be stretched out by his boyfriend, Aone’s, much larger fingers. Futakuchi’s other hand twists into the sheets below him as he prods at his hole with a third finger and bites at the inside of his cheek, stifling a loud moan. He begins to slowly work his three fingers in and out, not necessarily caring about finding his prostate and just enjoying the feeling of being stretched open. Futakuchi grinds his hips down, rutting his hard cock into the mattress. The slide of his cock against the smooth sheets is just enough stimulation to get Futakuchi feeling good, but it is not nearly enough to bring him over the edge.

Futakuchi begins to pant as he quickens his pace, pumping his fingers in and out of himself faster. His hips are propped up in the air and they push back with each thrust, trying to take his fingers as deep as they will go. Futakuchi pants his way through a few more thrusts until he lets out a muffled groan of frustration into his pillow. He pulls his fingers out all at once and quickly flips over onto his back. Futakuchi can’t take it anymore, he just wants to cum. He pops the fingers that were just inside of him into his mouth, further slicking them with spit. Then he glides the fingers of his right hand over the base of his throat before slipping it down the length of his torso until it comes to rest right at the base of his cock. He wraps his hand around himself, squeezing tightly as he begins to pump the length of his cock slowly. Futakuchi bucks up into his own hand with a slight gasp. His grasp is far colder than his boyfriend’s, but he screws his eyes shut and pretends that it’s Aone’s much warmer hand instead.

“‘Nobu,” he breathes out.

Futakuchi writhes against the mattress, hips canting upwards as he continues to stroke himself. He works his wrist at a medium fast pace, chasing his orgasm but not wanting it to be over too soon. He brushes his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precum across his slit. A small whimper escapes his mouth and reflexively Futakuchi smacks his other hand up to cover his mouth. He has never been one to keep quiet, or at least, not well. He moans into his hand as heat begins to pool in his lower abdomen.

He imagines Aone hovering over him, huge and hulkling and just so much bigger than Futakuchi. Aone’s hands are so large that they can almost cover the entirety of Futakuchi’s cock and they are always so warm and hold Futakuchi so firmly. Futakuchi pictures the look on Aone’s face that he always makes when he’s focused. He thinks about how the middle blocker’s eyebrows will furrow together and how his eyes will go dark. Futakuchi thinks about how good it feels to cum by Aone’s hands and it makes Futakuchi’s cock throb in his own grasp. He thinks about how strong Aone is and how his hands could truly bend Futakuchi any which way and the brunette would be rendered helpless. Aone would never be so rough, the middle blocker is far too gentle and considerate. But that doesn’t stop Futakuchi from fantasizing about all the things Aone’s hands are capable of.

Futakuchi pulls the hand from his mouth away and slips it down to rest over his Adam’s apple, cold fingers pressing just slightly into the sides of his own throat. His mind drifts in one specific direction; how _Aone’s hands_ feel wrapped around his throat. The two have experimented with choking before, and even just recalling the sensation has Futakuchi close to the edge. Futakuchi feels amazing when his throat is pinned down underneath Aone’s grasp. His pulse flutters against his boyfriend’s palm and everything starts to go a little fuzzy as his oxygen begins to slip. Being choked not only makes him feel helpless and it makes his cock incredibly hard too.

He works the hand around his cock faster, twisting his wrist and squeezing as his hips buck upwards. He bites his lip hard as he squeezes down around the base of his cock, edging himself slightly. He can feel his orgasm approaching and he doesn’t want it to end just yet, it feels too good to stop now. Futakuchi’s whole body trembles as he tries his hardest to still the movement of his hand, but he can’t. He only manages to slow his pace down a bit for a few strokes before he’s turning his face into the pillow and whimpering again. He rolls his body hard, fucking up into his hand as he lets out a a low whine. He doesn’t want to stop and he thought he could slow himself down, but he has started to squeeze his fingers around his own throat and he can’t get the image of Aone looming over him out of his head. He squeezes the hand around his cock tighter and pumps his fist faster, biting down on his bottom lip hard to muffle the strangled noises that threaten to escape from his mouth.

Right as Futakuchi begins to feel the tell-tale signs of orgasm and forces himself to pull his hand away from his cock. He does this not in an effort to ruin his orgasm, because he is already tipping over the edge. But rather he does it so that he can wrap both of his two hands around his throat and squeeze. Futakuchi crosses his arms over one another and presses the pads of his fingers into the sides of his neck. He closes his eyes and imagines that instead of his two hands it’s Aone’s one large one and as he does, he cums across his stomach. His cock flags as he cums, twitching red and hard as cum spurts across his abdomen. His back arches high up off the mattress and his thighs shake as his hips spasm and buck into the air. Futakuchi doesn’t stop choking himself until his cock is empty, left soft and twitching and spent.

Futakuchi pulls his hands away and gasps for air, taking in loud, heaving breaths as he finally fills his lungs with oxygen. If he could see his face he would see that his cheeks were completely red, his pupils dilated, and mouth leaking the tiniest bit of drool. It’s the same face that Aone sees, that _only Aone_ gets to see. Futakuchi lies there for a few minutes, panting hard and catching his breath. Aftershocks course through his body and Futakuchi’s have always been particularly bad. Well, Futakuchi thinks they are bad anyways, and embarrassing. His hips continue to jerk and twitch and his thighs shake hard against the mattress. Even his shoulders shake slightly as he attempts to take slow, even breath. Although that is nearly impossible because his strong orgasm has left him gasping for air.

The next time Futakuchi gets Aone alone is after school the following Monday. Futakuchi only lives a couple blocks away but they always opt for studying and hanging out at Aone’s place because it’s quieter and there are no rowdy siblings to annoy or interrupt them. They walk to Aone’s after practice and find the house empty, Aone’s parents are at a dinner party for the local university’s literature department where Aone’s dad works. The wheels in Futakuchi’s head start turning as soon as he realizes that they have the house all to themselves.

They two head up to Aone’s room like they usually do but nearly as soon as Aone pulls out his biology textbook, Futakuchi is nabbing it out of his hands. “I have something to show you,” Futakuchi slurs.

“Show me?” Aone asks, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Mhmm,” Futakuchi nods. “Go sit back.”

Aone’s eyes flicker up and down Futakuchi’s body, his mouth forming an “o” as he realizes what the brunette is getting at. Futakuchi had made it sort of a habit of jumping Aone but this time was going to be different than the ones before. Aone scoots back against the headboard with his legs outstretched and hands at his sides. Futakuchi climbs off the bed and strips himself like it’s the most casual thing in the world. He settles himself back in Aone’s lap with ease, his long tan legs straddling the middle blocker.

“Kenji,” Aone breathes. His hands immediately come up to hold Futakuchi’s waist, his touch warm against his boyfriend’s skin. He takes in the sight before him, appreciating the long lines of Futakuchi’s body and the way his bangs fall in his face and the barely-there sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose and the tops of his shoulders.

Futakuchi leans forward, pressing his lips in close to Aone’s ear. “Watch me, Nobu,” he whispers as he steadies himself with a hand on Aone’s broad shoulders. Aone’s breath hitches at Futakuchi’s words and he presses forward in an effort to capture Futakuchi’s lips but the brunette pulls back before Aone gets the chance.

“Watch me,” he says again, this time with a bratty smirk.

Futakuchi’s eyes slide shut as he begins to trail his right hand across his chest, over his sternum and clavicle before swiping his fingers over the base of his neck. He lets out a little hum as he does this, enjoying the barely there stimulation of pressure against his throat. Futakuchi rolls his hips as he begins to trail his hand down the length of his torso, coming to wrap around the base of his half-hard cock. He starts to move his hand, stroking himself slowly as he feels himself harden in his palm. It’s then that Aone becomes starkly aware of the difference in their states of dress as Futakuchi rocks in his lap naked. Every inch of Futakuchi’s body is on display while Aone is still completely dressed. It’s not a state the two of them have been in before because usually Futakuchi is so eager to get Aone naked, but as Aone expected, this afternoon is going to be a little bit different.

Futakuchi continues to stroke himself slowly and rock his hips down in time with his hand. Aone can feel Futakuchi’s ass grinding down against him and his hands squeeze Futakuchi’s sides slightly as he watches the little show that is being put on just for him. He stares down at Futakuchi’s cock between their bodies. It is twitching and flushed pink in his hand, and the spiker’s cheeks are the same colour too.

“Nobu,” the spiker pants as he swipes his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing a small bead of precum as he does. His eyes snap open and he looks down at Aone with a glassy gaze. His mouth hangs open slightly as he pants and his flushed cheeks make his light freckles all the more noticeable.

“Kenji,” Aone breathes. He pulls a hand away from Futakuchi’s waist and brings it up to cup his jaw. Aone moves to try and guide Futakuchi’s mouth down to his one, but Futakuchi pulls away yet again. Aone lets out a little grumble but is quickly silenced by a moan that slides past Futakuchi’s lips as he tilts his head back, pulling his jaw out of Aone’s warm hand.

“I- ah, I told you to watch me,” Futakuchi slurs. “I, hhhhn I figured out I could do this the other night.”

Aone isn’t sure what Futakuchi is talking about, but he keeps his mouth shut and continues to watch as Futakuchi slowly dissolves in his lap. Futakuchi picks up his pace, stroking himself faster and tightening his grip around his cock. Futakuchi’s breath quickens as well as he writhes in Aone’s lap. His hand works over his cock efficiently, wrist twisting just right to bring himself to the edge. Futakuchi lets his mouth fall open, something he can hardly ever do at home because he has the tendency to be loud. But they are at Aone and they are home alone, so Futakuchi doesn’t hold back. The brunette moans wantonly as he bucks his hips up and fucks his hand. Part of him wants to draw it out and make his little “show” last longer for Aone, but what he really wants is to show his boyfriend the ending. Futakuchi wants Aone to watch him choke himself through it.

It only takes a few more strokes before Futakuchi can feel himself teetering right on the edge. That familiar heat pools in his stomach and his cock throbs in his hand as he pumps himself once, twice, and then rips his hand away. He brings both hands to his throat and squeezes tightly, looking down at Aone and making eye contact with the other boy as he does. Futakuchi gasps as his cock begins to spill, twitching hard against his stomach. But just as he begins to cum, Futakuchi feels one of Aone’s hands pushing up underneath his own. Aone’s hand moves on its own, squeezing down where Futakuchi’s own fingers had just been. One of Aone’s hands covers the same expanse of Futakuchi’s throat that his two are able to cover. Futakuchi’s eyes roll back, his whole body convulsing hard as he rides out his orgasm. A strangled noise escapes Futakuchi’s throat that sounds vaguely like Aone’s name, but it is so choked it’s hard to tell. Aone keeps squeezing as Futakuchi’s cum splatters against his bare stomach and Aone’s t-shirt, and Aone doesn’t let go until Futakuchi’s cock is limp and emptied.

“F-fuck,” Futakuchi shudders as he takes a big inhale, trying to take in the oxygen his body needs. The spiker slumps against Aone’s chest, collapsing into the much broader boy. He presses his face into Aone’s shoulder as he tries to steady his breathing while his body still twitches with aftershocks. Aone immediately wraps his arms around Futakuchi, pulling him flush against his chest.

“Did, ahh-” Futakuchi groans, interrupting himself as his overly sensitive cock brushes against the soft fabric of Aone’s shirt. “Did you like it?” He asks into Aone’s skin.

“Mmm,” Aone hums in affirmation.

“Good,” Futakuchi slurs. He pulls back to look at his boyfriend and finds Aone’s face flustered and pink.

“You said… you did this the other night too? Did you use both hands?” Aone asks, his voice low and a little hoarse.

“Mine aren’t as big as yours,” Futakuchi murmurs as he snakes a hand down Aone’s chest and moves to palm the middle blocker through his pants.

Futakuchi can feel how hard Aone is under his touch and even though his body is tired from having just cum, he wants to make Aone feel good too. Aone gingerly brings his hand up to rest at the base of Futakuchi’s neck, his fingers just barely brushing over the red marks he had left there. Futakuchi lets out a little moan as Aone grazes his throat. With the hand that isn’t still clutching to Aone’s shoulder, Futakuchi unzips Aone’s fly, freeing his cock from the confines of his pants. Aone’s cock flags against his stomach and the first thing that Futakuchi notices is the colour. Aone’s entire cock is flushed a deep red colour, so much so that the head appears to be a little bit purple. He is searing hot and hard in Futakuchi’s hand as the brunette wraps his fingers around Aone’s base. Aone is so thick that it’s a challenge for Futakuchi to get his fingers to wrap all the way around. He stares down at Aone’s dick with his mouth agape and watering. Futakuchi is completely enamoured with Aone’s cock and has been since the first time he saw it. Aone’s cock is long and thick and perfect. But most importantly, Aone knows how to use it. Every time Aone is buried inside of him, Futakuchi swears that no one else will ever be able to satisfy him like Aone can. He has ruined Futakuchi for everyone else.

“Fuck, Nobu,” Futakuchi gasps as he stares down at Aone’s cock. A deep wave of satisfaction washes over him when he realizes that he had made Aone this hard just from watching him. Aone’s hands hadn’t left Futakuchi’s body the entire Futakuchi was masturbating in his lap, so the way Aone’s cock throbbed in his hand was all Futakuchi and his show’s doing. “You really did like watching me then,” he grins as he begins to pump Aone slowly.

Aone groans at the sensation, finally feeling a little bit of relief. But to be honest, he hadn’t been focusing on the rising heat in his cock at all. Instead he had been completely entranced with Futakuchi’s impromptu performance. He had been so focused on watching the way Futakuchi’s cock twitched in his hand, that Aone had nearly forgotten about his own. The middle blocker lets out a low hiss as Futakuchi strokes him lazily, taking his time to appreciate how well Aone fills his palm. Precum beads at the head of Aone’s cock and there is so much that it nearly threatens to dribble down his length. Futakuchi can feel Aone throbbing in his hand and his cock is so red that it almost looks painful, but Aone only lets out little noises as Futakuchi continues to touch him.

Futakuchi is almost tempted to just get Aone off like this, stroking him through it until Aone cums all over his hand. But then another idea crosses Futakuchi’s mind and it doesn’t take much consideration for him to make up his mind. Futakuchi pulls his hand away without warning, leaving Aone’s cock bobbing freely. Aone groans a little at the loss of sensation and stares up at Futakuchi with dark eyes. Before he has the opportunity to open his mouth and ask Futakuchi what he has in store, Futakuchi is already turning around in Aone’s lap. Aone’s legs part to make room for Futakuchi, who settles in a kneeling position on the bed. He presses back until his hips are situated in Aone’s lap, his bare ass rubbing against Aone’s red cock. Futakuchi turns his head to look over his shoulder and makes eye contact with Aone who is still fully clothed behind him. Futakuchi wiggles his hips and lets out a loud moan as he watches the formerly subtle blush on Aone’s cheek darken.

“Fuck my thighs,” Futakuchi purrs as he rocks back against his boyfriend.

Aone groans low in his throat and pushes forward, egged on by Futakuchi’s proposal. He reaches over Futakuchi and snags a well used bottle of lube from the bedside table. As he does, Futakuchi presses his chest down into the mattress and pushes his hips up as he spreads his legs, offering himself up to Aone. Aone drizzles a liberal amount of lube onto his hands and rubs them together to warm up the cool gel before spreading it across Futakuchi’s inner thighs. The brunette moans softly as Aone smears the lube across his skin. His thighs have always been so sensitive and when Aone caresses the soft skin there, Futakuchi can feel himself getting hard again.

Futakuchi brings his knees in and presses his thighs together, letting out a high-pitched whimper as he rocks his hips back against Aone. The middle blocker grunts and grabs a hold of his aching cock, purple and throbbing and slowly slides it between Futakuchi’s tanned thighs. It feels different than actually fucking Futakuchi, but the pressure still feels so good and Aone loves Futakuchi’s legs. Aone wraps a hand around Futakuchi’s hips and the other around his waist as he pulls Futakuchi back onto his cock. Aone sets a fast pace as soon as he starts. He has been so hard for so long that it’s almost painful and he can feel his cock throbbing as it slides between Futakuchi’s legs. Aone presses his forehead between Futakuchi’s shoulder blades as he drapes himself across his boyfriend’s back and groans into his skin. The slick slide between Futakuchi’s thighs feels so good around his cock as he is finally granted relief.

Moans begin to spill from Futakuchi’s mouth without hesitation. The scratch of Aone’s clothes against his bare skin drives him absolutely wild and he lets his thoughts run rampant. He feels so embarrassed at his and Aone’s contrasting states of undress. Futakuchi knows that Aone would never look at him and see a _slut_ , but that’s how Futakuchi feels as a fully-dressed Aone fucks his thighs. Usually when they have sex Aone starts off slow, always being gentle and mindful of Futakuchi and how he feels. But when they have sex like this, Aone doesn’t have to worry about Futakuchi and doesn’t hold back nearly as much. The difference is evident within a few strokes as Aone pants against Futakuchi’s back while he pistons his hips back and forth, sliding his cock between Futakuchi’s thighs fast.

“D-does that feel good, Nobu?” Futakuchi whimpers out, his words slightly muffled by the pillow his face is pressed into. “Am I making you feel good?”

“Mmm, so good, Kenji,” Aone hums before pressing a kiss to the nap of Futakuchi’s neck.

“Feel so good between my thighs, you’re so big,” Futakuchi slurs. Even though he isn’t being filled, it still feels so good just to have the heat of Aone’s cock pressed against his skin.

Soon his arms give out beneath him and buckle, causing Futakuchi to fall into the mattress beneath him. He is truly a sight like this with his head down and ass up as Aone slides his cock between his thighs. It’s like Aone doesn’t even care about making Futakuchi feel good. He does, of course though, but Futakuchi can still pretend that Aone is just using him like some masturbation tool and the thought makes his head spin. But Futakuchi doesn’t stay pressed into the mattress too long. Aone moves a hand from Futakuchi’s hips and slides in under his waist. He pulls Futakuchi towards him, lifting him up off of the bed and bringing Futakuchi’s back to rest against his torso.

Futakuchi’s head falls back against Aone’s shoulder as he cries out, the sensation of being manhandled is just too good to stay silent. Aone moves his hand up from around Futakuchi’s waist to rest diagonally across his chest, holding Futakuchi upright and flush against his sturdy chest. Aone then snakes his hand upwards until the pads of his fingers graze the base of Futakuchi’s throat. Futakuchi is so close, he can feel his cock flagging against his stomach and he wants to cum so badly that he moves to reach to touch himself. But Aone spots the other boy’s movements and quickly swats his hand away. Futakuchi is about to whine at the loss of Aone’s fingers at his throat when Aone does something unexpected. He takes the hand that Futakuchi had tried to touch himself with, and brings it to the front of Futakuchi’s throat. Aone places his much larger hand over top of Futakuchi’s and squeezes, hard. _Really, really hard._

Futakuchi sputters and chokes as Aone tightens his fingers around the spiker’s throat, effectively choking Futakuchi with his own hand. Futakuchi’s eyes roll back and he lets out the most strangled sound as he tries to take in air, but obviously fails. Aone’s fingers are slotted through his own and he can feel the stark contrast in their temperature difference. The pads of Aone’s fingers are warm and he can feel the heat of Aone’s palm over the back of his hand. Aone squeezes hard and it hurts but fuck, Futakuchi’s head feels like it’s full of cotton and his entire body is on fire and as Aone continues to tighten their hands around Futakuchi’s neck, Futakuchi begins to cry. Salty hot tears stream down his face as he tries to scream but he can’t, unable to get enough oxygen into his lungs to even make an audible sound, much less a coherent one. Futakuchi barely registers Aone’s other hand that comes around to stroke him. In fact, Futakuchi barely registers that he is cumming at all. His ears ring and his vision goes white and he’s fighting for air as his body twists and convulses against Aone’s, clenching his thighs hard around the middle blocker’s cock. And then Aone pulls their hands away and Futakuchi gasps for air like a drowning man. His chest heaves and his vision goes blurry and everything feels so so warm.

“Kenji,” Aone mutters low directly into Futakuchi’s ear.

“N-nobu-” Futakuchi tries to get out.

Aone hasn’t stopped moving. If anything he has only picked up his pace, fucking Futakuchi’s thighs quickly and without concern. As aftershocks course through his body, Futakuchi’s thighs shake and squeeze together even tighter, effectively clenching around Aone. Futakuchi can feel his body falling limp and shaking but Aone just holds him steady with an arm around his waist and he keeps going. Futakuchi has no idea how long it takes for Aone to cum, but when he does he buries his face into Futakuchi’s neck and lets out one of the deepest noises Futakuchi has ever heard. It’s raw and primal and if Futakuchi wasn’t already limp, he is completely boneless upon hearing that noise groaned against his skin. Aone spills over Futakuchi’s thighs and thick streaks of cum splatter across tanned skin as they both pant heavily, trying to catch their breaths.

Carefully, Aone inches Futakuchi’s legs apart and turns him over before pulling the exhausted brunette against his side as he moves to lay him down. Aone pulls up his pants and reaches over, pulling a few tissues from his bedside table and beginning to clean the cum from Futakuchi’s thighs and stomach. Futakuchi’s body twitches as he comes down from his orgasm and Aone runs a hand up and down his back to steady him. Once Futakuchi has been cleaned up, Aone wraps a strong arm around Futakuchi’s shoulder, pulling the brunette against his chest. Futakuchi continues to tremble, but not nearly as badly as before. He takes shaky breaths in but Aone soothes him with hums and gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

“Are you feeling alright?” Aone asks gently as he pushes Futakuchi’s bangs out of his eyes.

Futakuchi looks up at his boyfriend, his gaze is still a little hazy but he’s all there. “Mhmm,” he murmurs. “‘m very good.”

“I liked it a lot,” Aone speaks up. “Seeing you like that.”

Futakuchi can feel heat rising in his cheeks, now capable of feeling embarrassment after having come down from his post-orgasm high. He lets out an embarrassed little whine buries his face into the junction where Aone’s neck meets his shoulder. It’s there that Futakuchi hides a slight smile along with his burning cheeks. Aone dips down and presses a kiss to the top of Futakuchi’s head as he pulls the spiker close. Later they’ll get changed back into their clothes and actually do their homework, and tomorrow they’ll share soft glances from across the gym at practice. But for now they allow themselves to melt into the comfort of one another and focus on catching their breaths, and it is enough.


End file.
